vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nerd wp
Hallo, da bin ich schon wieder. Kaum angefangen, schon hänge ich. Ich möchte neue Fragmente auf der Seite Sh erstellen.Wie mache ich weiter? Hilfe !!!!! Schirdewan 15:47, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi, VroniPlag Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite VroniPlag Wiki. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Goalgetter (Diskussion) 28. Mär. 2011, 13:15:02 News der Wikia Community Die Community stimmt über Wiki-Skins aus verschiedenen Bereichen ab. Was ist dein Lieblings-Skin? Mach mit, stimme ab bei unseren Top10 Listen! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110322074107/de/images/7/78/Vote_Skin.png Bilder hochladen Hallo, ich komme mit dem Aktualisieren von Bildern nicht klar. Im Moment hab ich die unbefriedigenden Lösung, das gleiche Bild mit immer neuen Namen hochzuladen, aber das kann's doch nicht sein!? Wenn ich aktualisiere, übernimmt er die neue Version nicht. Ne Ahnung, woran das liegen könnte? Grüße Martin Klicken 16:47, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke für die Begrüßung; Hinweis: ein weiterer Plagiatsfall? Schrieb Stefan Liebing (Diss 2010) von MCP ab? Frangge 17:16, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Born 1972? an Marcusb, Nerd wp Hi, ich weiß nicht, ob das in Deinen Bereich fällt. Von Born wurde vermutlich auch eine Arbeit von 1972 verwendet. http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kategorie:Steiner_1972&diff=7418&oldid=7239 -- 109.90.162.181 13:29, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :danke wir haben das unter Beobachtung!--Nerd wp 14:25, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) * http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Born_1972 ist allerdings noch nicht als quelle eingehängt, lg und danke.--Nerd wp 16:23, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Halbsatz-Flickerei Hallo Nerd wp, wird die Plagiatskategorie Halbsatz-Flickerei nicht mehr verwendet (ist nicht erstellt)? Will nicht herumpfuschen, hat ja vielleicht seinen Grund. Betrifft MCP/Fragment 163 17-18. - Hood 23:49, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) MCP Quellen Habe neue MCP-Quelle Wissenschaftliche Dienste 2007 hinzugefügt. Die Fragmente in Wissenschaftliche Dienste 2006 und Wissenschaftliche Dienste 2007 haben größtenteils noch Weblinks. Zu 2006 gehören mehrere WD-Berichte, zu 2007 kommen vielleicht noch welche dazu. Ich würde vorschlagen, neue Unterkategorien zu erstellen und diese für die Links zu verwenden (Schneider 2006 existiert bereits). Wollte für's Erste nicht noch mehr herumpfuschen. - Hood 03:31, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Gute idee WD wurde in WP als Quelle ausgehängt, und als "Arte der Quelle" eingehängt (kategoriersiert) schaus dir doch mal http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Wissenschaftlicher_Dienst an. Dein Vorschlag klingt gut, mach mal, hier geht nix kaputt!,lg--n3rd 04:59, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Ich würde es auf keinen Fall so machen wollen wie auf GuttenPlag bzgl. WD! Die WD-Texte sollten unter dem Namen der Autoren geführt werden mit entsprechender Jahreszahl. Wenn mehrere Quellen vom selben Autor stammen, dann wird mit b, c usw. "hochgezählt", also Autor 1997, Autor 1997b, Autor 1997c usw. Man kann dann Kategorie:Art_der_Quelle einführen. Aber die Fragmente sollten nicht mit dieser Kategorie verknüpft werden, sondern nur mit den entsprechenden Quellen. Die einzelnen WD-Quellen können dann mit Art_der_Quelle verknüpft werden. In GuttenPlag ist es durch die Doppelkatgeorisierung der Fragmente (!) ziemlich unübersichtlich. KayH 08:57, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Gut das bedeutet als, die Frags nicht doppelt kategorisieren; WD niemals im Frag. Der Unübersichtlichkeit kann man doch mit concept= kat1 und kat2 Herr werden denke ich, falls das in GP noch so gewollt ist. ein Frag sollte also immer 5 Kats haben.--n3rd 14:35, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Ich habe in den betreffenden Frags Korrekturen durchgeführt, die Weblinks ersetzt, die WD-Kats in den Frags entfernt und durch Schneider 2006, Schneider 2006b, Behme 2006, sowie Thoma 2007 ersetzt. Es gibt noch eine alternative Quelle Behme 2007, siehe Anmerkungen in den Frags. In Schneider 2006 ist noch ein weiterer Weblink, keine Ahnung zu welchem Frag der gehört, hab ihn erstmal gelassen. Die Quellen sind jetzt direkt in Mcp/Quelle. Wissenschaftliche Dienste 2006 und Wissenschaftliche Dienste 2007 könnten dann gelöscht werden. "Art der Quelle" kann später geschehen.- Hood 02:43, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC)- Hood 19:01, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Hi, WD6/7 ist wie erwünscht gelöscht, stimme dir zu:), lg--n3rd 05:15, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ooops! Fehler (meinerseits) beim Fragmentieren: Mcp/Fragment_124 - Zeilen (im Titel) vergessen... sorry! Bitte löschen/umbennen. --Frangge 14:47, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Gc/Fragment_53_04-27 sorry, hab die führende Null vergessen (053)... kann man (=admin) den Namen nachträglich (ver)ändern? Beitrag bitte nicht sofort löschen, da Tipparbeit... --Frangge 14:19, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Niemant löscht hier was sofort, das verschieben ist unter bearbeiten->dropdown-menu versteckt und IMHO für jeden zugänglich, lass dich im zweifel doch zum admin machen.--n3rd 15:57, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) kannst Du mal Gc/033 schauen?93.232.141.150 22:15, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Gc 10 Cc10/ ist ein Fragment und müsste verschoben werden.EinBiesschen 19:53, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Bitte um den genauen Link, ist es etwas unter http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Gc_010 ?--n3rd : :siehe bitte http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Gc/010 + http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Gc/Fragmente :hier fehlt das Fragment Gc/010. : :Des Weiteren ist mir bei durchsehen aufgefallen Einige Fragmente gehen bis zur gesetzten Fußnote andere höhren einen Satz vorher auf. Hat dies einen Sinn?EinBiesschen 19:21, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, EinBiesschen! Schön, daß Du hier aktiv bist. In einem Wiki sollte man immer Links auf Seiten setzen, damit man weiß, worüber geschrieben wird. Ansonsten rätselt man mehr, als man helfen kann. Kannste dazu ein paar Links angeben? KayH 17:38, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: ::zB. Hier ::http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Gc/Fragment_104_06 ::Geht weiter: :: Angesichts zunehmender Bedeutung von Multimedia lohnt ein Blick auf die kombinierte Telefon-, TV- und PC-Dichte im Ländervergleich. Hier liegen die USA und Dänemark vorn, Japan belegt nur den 10. Rang, und Singapur liegt - vor einer Reihe von OECD-Ländern wie Italien oder Spanien - auf dem 12. Rang. Schlußlichter dieses 39 Ländervergleichs sind ausnahmslos asiatische Länder, wie die VR China, Indien, Indonesien, die Philippinen und Thailand.203 Bei Beckers S 10. Angesichts von Multimedia lohnt ein Blick auf die kombinierte Telefon-, TV- und PC-Dichte im Ländervergleich. Spannend daran ist der relativ niedrige Rangplatz von Japan als Nr. 10 und der von Singapur als Nr. 12 vor einer Reihe von OECD-Ländern wie Italien oder Spanien. Die Schlußlichter dieses 39 Länder-Vergleichs sind ausnahmslos asiatische Länder, nämlich VR China, Indien, Indonesien, die Philippinen und Thailand. Das zeigt, daß die allermeisten asiatischen Länder trotz des enormen ökonomischen Booms in dieser Hinsicht noch den Status von Entwicklungsländer haben. und hier: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Gc/Fragment_109_03 GC S.109 Der ökonomische Boom der ostasiatischen Schwellenländer findet auch in den Telekommunikations- und Informationstechnologiebranchen und in den Massenmedien statt. Dieser Aufholprozeß zeigt sich etwa darin, daß seit kurzem auchFirmen aus Südkorea, Taiwan und Singapur in den USA und Europa investieren. 212 Beker S.12 nach Auslassung von 8 Zeilen 4. Der außerordentliche ökonomische Boom in einigen asiatischen Ökonomien zeigt sich selbstverständlich auch in den Telekommunikations- und Informationstechnologien und in den Massenmedien. Dieser Boom zeigt sich etwa darin, daß inzwischen nicht länger nur Unternehmen der Industrieländer in Südostasien in diesen Bereichen investieren, sondern seit kurzen auch asiatische Firmen in den USA und Europa aktiv werden raus kürzen asiatische Firmen in den USA und Europa aktiv werden. EinBiesschen 15:19, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) Wohin hier mit? http://www.chatzi.de/ In eigener Sache – Promotion an der Universität Bonn 15. Mai 2011. In eigener Sache möchte ich folgendes erklären: "Die jüngsten Debatten über die Doktorarbeiten deutscher Politiker haben auch mich für das Thema sensibilisiert. In der von mir 2000 verteidigten und auch online publizierten Promotion habe ich nach aktueller Prüfung folgende Zitierweisen verwendet: Zitate (teilweise) kursiv eingerückt und mit Anführungszeichen, ausgewiesen durch Fußnote; Zitate nicht kursiv, eingerückt und mit Anführungszeichen, ausgewiesen durch Fußnote; Zitate im Fließtext, nicht eingerückt und ohne Anführungszeichen, ausgewiesen durch Fußnote. Dies schaftt Raum für Spekulationen. Ich habe deshalb die Universität Bonn auf die von mir angewandte Zitationsweise explizit hingewiesen. Ich habe auch die Professoren, die mich seinerzeit an der Universität Bonn betreut haben, bereits entsprechend infomiert."93.232.176.183 10:32, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Danke für ihre Nachricht, nur weiß ich leider nicht, wer da "in eigener Sache schreibt", oder wessen Sache die Nachricht betrifft.--n3rd 10:38, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) GC http://www.chatzi.de/ 93.232.153.11 10:55, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) * erstmal http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Pressespiegel --n3rd 11:13, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke für das mühsame Taggen der Seiten und Fragmente, ich vergesse irgendwie immer die Hälfte :-) Drrerpol 17:06, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) :gern, wenn ich s einmal gemacht habe bitte es mir der browser eh an, alles halb so wild:) lg --17:10, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) upps habe eben mein erstes Fragment angelegt. Leider muss hinter mir aufräumen. Denn ich habe es versehendlich doppelt angelegt. Könnst Du http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Gc/Fragment_045_07 verschieben. DankeEinBiesschen 21:01, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ist erledigt: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Gc_045 -- Aber lieber Benutzer:EinBiesschen, ich hab zuerst überhaupt nicht verstanden, was Du sagen wolltest. Wenn möglich, bitte demnächst genauer beschreiben um was es geht. If you're not a native speaker of German it might be easier if we could comunicate in English? Cheers -- Dr. plag. Erb Senzahl 21:24, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ub/114 Kann sein, dass diese Passage aus dem angegebenen Rüstungsexportbericht 2005 stammt. Der kupfert aber nahezu wörtlich den Wortlaut des Gesetzes ab (§ 6 Kriegswaffenkontrollgesetz)http://bundesrecht.juris.de/krwaffkontrg/__6.html. Gruß, PlagProf:-) 19:39, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC)